


Of politics and their ways

by caranleek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Clans, F/M, Manipulation, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Life has taught Douma to treat life as if there was a war to be won.
Relationships: Douma/Kotoha (Kimetsu no Yaiba)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Of politics and their ways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gotouge Koyoharu and his work: Demon slayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: some ideas or scenes are influences by the Hobbit that belongs to JRR Tolkien.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not native to English, so sorry if there are some mistakes.

There was no wind to move the trees, there was no fresh air to soothe the hot of the summer, there were no birds to sing cheerfully early in the morning, there was no flower to admire or a rose to look at and there was no hope left.

At these times there was no time for poetry and philosophy because war now ruled the land. Only clans fighting for control and riches.

Nobody had any idea as to why or how the war started, the habitant of the huge land only remember that some people from different clans did a solo act and attacked another clan, dropped bombs and committed suicide after that.

In the region, there were the insect clan, the iron clan, the moon clan and the elves clan. All wanting to rule over the rest. 

The insect clan lived in the desert, its people were sturdy and huge with thick skin, trained to support the powerful sun and the freezing nights, they were hairy and could manage to survive with a little amount of food and so little water to drink, they mostly were tanned, but some of them had creamy skin, their dressing consisted of furs for the night and little to nothing during the day in summertime, mainly made of cotton, but in winter, they would use long-sleeved dresses that reached to their knees, their shoes were made of clothes and animals skin for their clothing. Their women had full light red lips and huge dark eyelashes-framed dark brown eyes and curvy bodies, while their men were very muscled and had the same facial features with both sex having a thick long and curly type of hair, they use horses and camels to work and attack in fights, chickens to survive on its eggs and meat, they use insects for curing their illness. They were very crafty and had a huge knowledge of potions and had the ability to use the cosmic energy to defend them on one hand, while on the other hand, they used elephant’s ivory and gold in their weapons, their people were not fond of fires, but they worshipped the rain.

The iron clan lived in caves and depended on what they hunted from the land near them, they use goats, pigs and cheeps to survive on their meat and milk, their people were short but with the wide use of iron in their crafts and weaponry and so they were muscled and well trained, their physic has adapted to the rainy and hummed atmosphere, their women were short and had so little hair on them, thin light pink lips and round small honey and blue eyes, while their men were a little more shorter than their women but more muscled due to forging iron, they had short thin hair and it was light coloured and thin in texture. They had the ability to see perfectly in the dark and as some people say, they were blessed by the gods of the earth; their clothes consisted of cotton and iron belts to support the dressing, their shoes were made also of cotton and they had a tendency to wear little clothes during summer day and night while staying in thick cotton during winter, their people loved the fire because it kept them warm and protected them from the near wolves.

The moon clan lived in the upper mountains and between waterfalls, they lived inside built houses and modernized their lives styles using water and wind presser to wash their clothes and clean themselves, they depended on hunting birds, vegetables fruits and some fishes from the near rivers, their dresses were made of silk for summer clothes and wool for winter clothes. Their people were averaged high and had athlete bodies, their hair varied from thick to thin and from dark colours to light colours, their features were averaged sized, not thin nor thick, but the most noticeable thing about the habitant was their eyes colours, unique and rare, their leader had his eyes faint red, while the second in the command had a light purple colour in his eyes, it is said that their eyes were blessed from the skies for their capacity to be able to see from a long distance.

The elves clan lived inside the forest, their people had only green eyes and were mostly red-haired, it was a rarity if someone would have dark hair, they had a very long hair and a little it was wavy, their faces were olive-shaped and their eyes almond and they had heavy bottom lips with milky skin, their men were slim and average-sized, while their women were a little shorter and curvier, they ate from the exotic fruits and vegetables they grow in their lands and from the animals that lived between them, their clothes consisted of cotton and leather, their weaponry was woody and so little iron, they hated to use fire because it hurt their beloved plants. They were known to be the most tamed clan and its people were only there to live and have fun, because they were blessed by the gods of the music to be born with the skills to sing, dance and play instruments.

The four clans lived separately peacefully, until the war came.

No one knows who attacked whom first, but the first victims were the elven clan, the fires that started in their territory lead them out of their habitants and into a trap to be killed and raped while escaping, they did not know who attacked them and how to describe because the fog hid the assailants identity very well.

After they had passed that tragedy, they needed to find new places to live, some got near the moon clan, who were attacked the previous night with fire, thinking that who declared war on them were the forest people as revenge and they did not allow them to get near their homes.

While the insect clan were experiencing a sudden attack on them by fires and due to the hot temperature it was not difficult for huge fires to eat and destroy their habitant, the iron clan had to get out of their homes due to explosions above in the mountains and it shook the caves enough to be dangerous to be inside.

And so, each clan, blaming the other, fell into tensions and misunderstandings that lead to war and chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Your opinion matters and you correcting me too, as long as it is constructive <3


End file.
